


Love and Magic Helps

by HerverusLives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Transphobia, #coming out changes the course of the war, #homophobic death eathers, #it is not a cure all, #magic helps with dysphoria, #non-binary Severus Snape, #non-binary character, #not explicit just referenced could be triggering, AU from book 3, Albus Dumbledore Lives, BDSM, Bottom Hermione Granger, Bottom Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger Topping from the Bottom, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Hermaphrodite, Mpreg, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Parental Albus Dumbledore, Parental Minerva McGonagall, Post DH, Teddy is Hermione and Remus biological son, Top Hermione Granger, Top Remus Lupin, mpreg kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerverusLives/pseuds/HerverusLives
Summary: Severus Snape is not a man, nor are they a woman. Call them Sev."Please call me Sev, not Severus or Severin, Sev."The path of the war changed when Sev Snape came out. They did some wonderful things in the ensuing madness. This is their story.But how does it work when they want a baby? How will their parteners react?Will love and magic be enough?





	Love and Magic Helps

**Author's Note:**

> As always. I'm just playing with the characters and no money is made. No impingement on the rights of JKR or Warner Bros is intended.

Sev Snape sat on their bed, head in hands. Their lank hair had improved in the months past the final battle without the constant brewing that the war and potions teaching had necessitated. They had grown their hair out halfway sown their back and with care their ebony locks had taken on a slight wave with a flick up at the end. Today it was braided in a masculine queue down their back and they wore an open emerald peasant shirt with tight figure hugging black leggings and thigh high boots. They had found this style suited them whilst in their shared quarters with wife and husband. Each had taken on the name Prince as their family name and it was a given that any children borne by Hermione would be named so, yet it was something that had stressed them to no end. It wasn't that they didn't want their own children carried by Hermione, they did, but it was their desperate wish to carrier their own child. Children really. Multiple by each of Remus and Hermione. 

It was a feat possible by magic and had been employed by homosexual couples over generations and had resulted in the birth of such exceedingly strong wizards and witches as Merlin Ambrose and Morgana Le Fay. It should not cause a major issue in their combined lives but it is something they had not spoken to their spouses about. It was worrying them as the surgery the would have to undergo would be permanent and it would require some temporary changes to their wife's body and it was not something they would ask of her if she did not want to do it. He was less worried about what Remus would say as he had loved them for so long and had accepted them from the first. Their relationship with Hermione while stable and secure at twenty two, due to her time turning, compared to their and Remus' thirty eight, they were unsure that she would be able to commit to the changes necessary to impregnate them even if they would only last a week. They loved Hermione but they were unsure she had the faith in them to carry their child to term. She had carried little Ted for Remus for all Teddy was their son, so they knew she had no objection to children, they already had one but it was something they desperately wanted. A child by each of their spouses. It was possible and it was something they wanted with all their heart. They would have to speak to Hermione and Remus. Just maybe not right now. 

Giving a gut wrenching sob as tears trickled down their face, Sev scrubbed their face and went to unlace their boots. They rubbed their aching feel and ankles before pulling of their socks and admiring their painted toenails and their heart warmed. That Hermione would do this for them, pick out the most blatantly, glaringly, "traditionally girly", colours and paint their toenails for them, gave them a sign they had been waiting for. It was not an obvious sign, blaring neon in the middle of the night but subtle. Hermes, squashed onto their left foot the last two letters sharing the big toe and each formed out of miniature psycadelic serpents with Remus similarly arranged on the right was acceptance. Hermione's acceptance of all they were despite their outward appearance. Wiping the tears with their sleeve and straightening up Sev became less and less worried. Swiping their hands over their face and yawning they stretched pulling the shirt over their head and throwing it onto the bed. They caressed their nipples, rolling the small buds each between a finger and thumb whilst brushing their other fingers across their defined pectoral muscles, they hoped in a short while would become a bit less firm as their breasts would grow in and their stomach round with their wife's child. It would have to be Hermione's first as the changes could only be done a couple of times and in a limited age range if they wanted to avoid them being permanent and they wanted to limit their wife's discomfort either that hope for multiple births so that they could wait and carry both children by Hermione later on. They knew four was a lot on top of little Ted and the one Hermione had wished to carry for them and any others she would carry but they all wanted a big family and they wanted to carry at least two by each spouse.

Working their way down their stomach they inched towards the waistband of their leggings. Thumbs slipped into the waistband and inched it down over their arse but they did not belong to Sev, in fact there were two different hands pulling at their leggings and easing them down the taught, muscled thighs. Their spouses were back and Ted was safe in bed. 

"Hermes...Remus..." Sev sighed overwhelmed. "I need..." They panted. 

"We know what you need, sweetling." Hermione intoned, decisive and dominating to a fault. "Lie back, let us unwrap you, worship you, enjoy you..." Hermione continued as she caressed down their legs, brushing the inside of their thighs and ghosting over their panties, behind which lay their now hardening cock. Remus took over, running kisses down Sev's spine, lavishing each vertebrae with care and attention before laying a warm hand across their backside, rubbing it in small circular motions before raising it to give it a short, sharp, slap. Hand connected with flesh right over Sev's crack where their pretty little whorl was already spasming, ready for attention. "We will talk later love," Remus whispered in their ear as Sev gave a moan. "We've missed you this week and we need to reconnect," Remi drawled whilst moving to nibble along Sev's jawline and delivering another crack to that pert arse. 

Hermione reached up and inserted her thumbs into the top of Sev's lacy panties, drawing the intricate black lace down their long legs and allowing Sev's cock to spring forth putting the swollen head right at her eyeline. Remus gave save a small love tap, indicating for them to step forward out of the leggings and panties pooled around their ankles. Even this slight punitive contact with their arse had Sev's cock weeping. They could only think that after their surgery this would be so much more fun, they would grow wet between their legs, whilst also growing hard and so more fulfilling as they would end the encounter pregnant. Hermione pushed Sev back to a seated position on the bed his back supported by Remus' supple thighs, the man already naked and kneeling on the bed above them. Sev leant their head back to meet their husband's lips. Remi's tongue ghosted against their lips and pushed forwards questing for dominance against their tongue, before pulling away and working a path long Sev's collarbone from above whilst coming round to their front as Hermione disrobed and lovingly teased Sev's balls. as she gradually removed her layers. Sev could see the curves on her body left from bearing Teddy and they wanted that, the slight pudge in the stomach, the rounder, wider hips and larger, pendulous bosom, though any small bosom would be appreciated. Sometimes Sev envied Hermione, what she'd been born with, other times they wouldn't change their body for the world, those times were very few and these was not one of those times. 

Remus sensing their jealous lust switched it up a gear, bringing the alpha wolf out to play. "You want that, don't you Sevvy?" Sev knew the form of answer his Alpha wanted, it only happened when the nickname came out. "Yes Alpha, I want it." Hemione gave a soft tap to their balls before, jumping in as Remus pressed Sev to lie on the bed legs still over the edge with Hermione at their feet, "What is it you want sweetness?",  she asked, alternating between caressing their shaft and delivering short smacks to the bottom of their arse that was just off the edge of the bed. "I want breasts Mistress,"  knowing that this would undoubtedly secure their ideas on what the pair thought they had to talk about, and Sev not caring about any planned later conversation just spurted it put "Mistress, I want breasts and a pussy and a clit," Sev moaned, arching off the bed as Hermione engulfed their member. "I want my cock and balls, I want to have my arse filled and, and .." Sev trailed off struggling as their Alpha raised dark love bites down their toned chest as he straddled them above their hips. "I want a baby, babies... I want to carry your babies Mistress and Alpha's babies and be round with your children.. please Mistress!" Sev whimpered as their orgasm careened closer and Hermione pulled off Sev's turgid member, kissing up their legs and coming to rest with her hands on Remus' shoulders as she whispered in his ears and nibbled a path down his neck. "We thought that was what it was our Sevvy, we would gladly do this and Hermione had already told me she would gladly undergo the changes for you, you have nothing to worry about my mate. We love you, always." Remus intoned forcefully, making sure Sev got the message through the depths of their desire. "It is true sweet, I have looked it up and Teddy is old enough that it won't disrupt his feeding as he is mostly weaned already, we'll do this for you Sevvy. No more worries needed. We love you, always." 

Sev knew this to be true. It was as their vows said love, fidelity, truth, trust and honesty, always. They knew they should not have worried by heart desires can cause the biggest heart breaks. "Let us love you Sevvy, slide up the bed for me and onto all fours."  Doing as they were told Sev moved, this was their favourite position, their spouses had chosen it for that reason. It allowed Sev maximum stimulation, being fucked mercilessly by their Alpha from behind while their mistress lay under them commanding the movement of their cock without thought for their pleasure. This was as they loved it, serving Alpha and Mistress and being loved in return. "Yes Alpha," they replied as after turning they rose and cheekily stuck their hips out hoping for a proper spanking. Knowing this time was about their Sevvy, Hermione and Remus a knowing wink as she slid on her back up the bed and began to fellate her lupine husband as he warmed up Sevvy's arse with both hands. "You're cheeky tonight Sevvy, keeping secrets, wanting spankings. Count them and thank me, little one." Remus drawled as he made effort not to give way to Hermione's attentions. 

His hand came down with a crack across Sev's left cheek, as Hermione tapped his leg three times to signify fifteen as Sev stuttered "One, thank you Alpha,", as Remus' hand rubbed over the blossoming handprint "Thank your Mistress Sevvy, you have fourteen more." Remus said as he raised his hand again. "Thank you for my number Mistres...ahhh..Two, thank you Alpha." Sev stuttered as Remus delivered the second in the middle of thanking their wife. "The rest will be short and sharp, Sevvy. This is for you today not me. You need only count." Remus added as he rubbed Sev's right cheek. "Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha." Sev replied, wiggling their bum in anticipation. Remus' right hand came down to still Hermione's movement and support her head, both knowing he would want to fuck her throat as he spanked their husband, Hermione reached up and wrapped a hand round her husband's cock and stretched the other hand down to frig her clit.

Smack,  " _three",_ smack,  _"four",_ smack,  _"five"._ Had Sev moaning and yelping as Remus' cock drove in and out of Hermione's throat in time with his slaps. He delivered the next five in a similar fashion pumping frantically in his wife's mouth until she loosed Sev's cock to grip the base of Remus' member, knowing that should he cum now he would not recover quick enough to cum inside their Sev as they serviced her, nor did she particularly want him knotting her throat which would surely happen were he to come with the alpha wolf so close to the surface and since he had never knotted Sev before she thought they deserved that pleasure. Sev moaned at the loss of contact but knew their Alpha was getting close as they felt their wife's hand at their entrance, opening them slowly as the last five smacks were delivered. Hermione inched first one then a second lubed finger into their passage as a smack connected with first their left then right cheek causing delicious friction as the fingers were pushed deeper and brushed their prostate. The fingers were scissored and a third added stretching them out to take Remus' large girth.The last few smack were delivered as their wife added a fourth finger and finished stretching, brushing their prostate which each stroke of their husband's hand. Hermione shifted up the bed under them, laying on her back, so she could see each of their faces. She grasped Sev's cock guiding it forward and through her dripping folds, as Remus positioned himself at Sev's hole.

"Now, Sevvy before you serve your Mistress she needs the contraceptive spell, she can't be pregnant if she is to make you so my dear. Come on love." Remus reminded giving an extra sharp tap to Sev's arse. "Prohibere Gravidatis," Sev incanted with a hand raised over their wife's abdomen as a blue light settled across her stomach. Seeing the evidence of the spell, Hermione guided Sev's hand back to the bed and their poised their member once again, giving Remus the go ahead to impale not only Sev but herself. "I'm going to give you my knot Sevvy would you like that? I knotted Hermione when I gave her Teddy. It won't work for you yet but I want you to have it both ways, not just when I get you pregnant. Shall I fill you my love, over and over as if we were making a child?" Remus asked as he tentatively pocked Sev's opening. "Yes Alpha!" Sev moaned loudly as Remus thrust home, sheathing himself in Sev and pushing Sev forward into their wife. 

Pulling out slowly Remus thrust forward once more striking Sev's prostate as he brought them with him, gripping hard onto their hips as Sev rocked deep into Hermione's silken channel. "Deeper sweets, harder, give me more." Hermione moaned, more for Remus than Sev as they could do nothing other than fuck and be fucked in this position. It gave Sev no control and it was just as they liked it, not having to think about their genetalia but being used purely as an instrument of desire and enjoying the sensations that come with it. Feeling the driving force of Remus' cock pounding their prostate and the rippling of Hermione's channel as her orgasm built was too much for Sev as they began to pant. moaning and keening. "Alphhaaa, make me your bitch, knot me.. fill me with your pup... please Alpha!" Sev keened as Remus pounded their arse and reached round to flick their wife's clit. 

He rolled the nubbin under his index finger, pushing the hood up and down as he frigged her clit and fucked their husband. The extra stimulus was just enough to pull her orgasm from her, her channel clenching and rippling around Sev's member. Pulling them deeper into her and milking their seed. The shift in Sev's position caused Remus' next thrust to strike their prostate dead on sending an electric fizz along their spine, setting their channel to clenching their husband's member and pulling forth his knot. HIs knot engaging leant Sev and entirely new sensation causing a dry orgasm to wrack their lithe frame, as they writhed and thrust into their wife and their husband painted their channel with spurts of his cum. "Alpha! Mistress!" Sev cried as this last orgasm rocked through them, pulling their Alpha's trapped cum into their body and forming a protected magical womb with the combining of the two's life essences. None of them knew this, each too sated to worry about such things and not knowing the golden flash that accompanied the conception of their second child for what it was, they collapsed in a heap, sated. Each on their side as Sev slipped from Hermione and waited for their Husband's wonderful knot to disengage, still painting spurts of cum inside his love as miniature orgasms wracked their frame. 

Stroking Sev's defined biceps as Hermione came to engage their husband in long, languorous kisses, each made a promise to their silent Sev. "You will be pregnant come years end my love, and we will love you, Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write but this is giving me an outlet for some very real feelings I have been having. The biological imperative is lessened for me and I'm only young but being non-binary and wanting kids is a struggle for me as in the other direction I do not want to get pregnant. This has helped so much writing this. I hope it reads well and wasn't too much like a winey rant. I decided to turn it into a multichapter thing. Not sure when or if I will update. Maybe?
> 
> Sev is a husband as they were assigned male at birth and that's the word the wizarding world allows for but also that's what suites them more. If pronouns swap its because that's what happens with me. I am they/them, most of the time and its an always descriptor for me but sometimes he/him or she/her feels better and its the same with equal regularity on those two.


End file.
